Trough the fire
by AlexRoseRusso
Summary: It has been two years since Korra wandered off into the spirit world. The human world can not work without the Avatar to bring order and Rava has taken habitant in a new body, a girl korra's age when she went into the spirit world. But she isn't like any other Avatar they have seen. She is rude, fierce and she is not loyal to anyone but herself.
1. Chapter 1

The inxocating music were the first thing you would notice when steeping into the bar. The lightening was low and the colors were typical red orange and dark brown as the fire nation loved.

Tenzin moved in further earning a few looks from people who knew who he were. He surly wasn't one they expected a place like this. Slipping down on an empty chair at the front table he shot the other man one of his many disapproving looks.

"You couldn't have picked a more discrete table?" The man let out a low laugh and took a sip of his firewiskey.

"And miss the view, you must be crazy!" Tenzin grumbled and pulled on his long robes.

"When you said it was important I had expected something other than an exotic dance show." He grumbled. "You were supposed to look for the new avatar!"

"I am." General Iroh simply stated.

"Is that so then please enlighten me where is he?"

"I am looking at her." Iroh said still not looking at Tenzin. Tenzin however finally paid attention to the beautiful girl dancing around the room to men and occasional women's enjoyment. She was pretty and dressed in a nicely decorated top and a flowering skirt leaving her stomach bare. But her appearance wasn't what interested Tenzin. What interested him was that she was fire bending, using the fire to swirl it around and make an even more seducing look.

"I am sorry to break it to you but we are looking for an earth bender around 2 years old." Iroh lazily stuck his hand in his inner jacket pocket and threw a couple of pictures on the table. Tenzin took them skimming trough them. They all showed the same girl dancing but using different elements in each as well as different clothing.

"I saw her the first time during a trip to the northern water tripe I didn't think much of her until a few weeks later I caught sight of her here in the fire nation. She was using air to blow her hair away from her face. I wasn't sure it was the same girl but I had a feeling so I asked my men to watch out and send me pictures of bending dancers. It is her, she has mastered all four elements Tenzin." Iroh's tone got more fascinated the more he talked.

"I won't say she has mastered them until I have seen her fight with them. And it doesn't change that she doesn't fit the description at all!" Tenzin said frustrated rowing the pictures back on the table. Iroh shrugged troweling his glass on the table not taking his eyes of the beautiful dancer.

"We don't know how the next avatar will look, for all we know it could be an old man. The spirits was are to complicated for us to understand."

"So where so you think she is from, you said you spotted her in the northern water tribe?" Iroh nodded.

"Yes but I doubt she is from there. Judging by her blue eyes I would say she is from the old earth kingdom."

"That makes sense, but how are going to talk to her I don't see anyone other that you and I?"

"I have called for Lynn and Mako they are on their way."

"Since when was Mako in charge of avatar matters?"

"Since he became head of the police."

"I keep forgetting that." Tenzin grumbled. He still remembered Mako as an unruly kid not the responsible young man he had become.

"So what is the plan general?" Tenzin asked still not able to figure out how they were supposed to get in contact whit the girl."

"We wait till the show is over and then find her in the back."

"And if she doesn't want to talk?" Iroh laughed mildly.

"Everyone wants to talk they just need a little convincing." Tenzin looked at the general warily. It was no secret the young general took after his grandfather the great fire lord Zuko but ever since Azula the world had been quiet wary of the royal family fearing they would go crazy. The show ended, the girl put out the fire bowed as the audience clapped then left the scene. Most of the audience left trough the bar was open till past midnight. With few people left the owner started cleaning up a bit while the last costumers finished. Iroh was already up and stalking towards the bar with Tenzin stumbling after.

"Excuse me." He addressed the owner.

"How can I help you sir?" the owner asked with a sleazy smirk.

"That girl, the dancer, I wish to speak with her." The owners smirk dropped.

"She doesn't want visitors." He started cleaning up again.

"I promise our intentions are pure." Iroh tried understanding the girl wouldn't want horny men running around her chambers.

"Doesn't matter I am not supposed to let anyone trough." Iroh smirked and reached into his pocket.

"What if you didn't let us trough, what if we simply found her on our own?" He threw a small bag with a handful gold coins on the counter. The owner looked at them out of the corner of his eye then quickly grabbed them.

"It is the door on the left, don't take too long I'll like to close early.

"Thank you sir." Iroh made a polite nod then hurried to the instructed door.

"Should we wait for the others." Tenzin asked before they reached it. Iroh shook his head.

"No I think it is better we start alone." Then he reached for the handle.

The room was beautiful, clearly a dressing room with a make up mirror and a rack of clothes. There where a couch and two chairs along with a low table. The girl was in front of the mirror, her back to them with her long brown almost black hair cascading down. She had changed into a red and more decent robe.

"I told him I don't want any visitors." She grumbled her back still to them but then turned around to send them an annoyed glare.

"I beg parson miss but we let ourselves in." Iroh said bowing to the young lady. She had now removed her makeup and both men noticed how truly beautiful she was. High cheekbones, heart shaped lips, small straight nose and green eyes. Tenzin wondered hadn't they been golden while she had preformed or was that his imagination?

"Sure you did. I don't do photos, autographs, you aren't allowed to touch and I don't do private shows." Her lips twitched up. "Without extra payment at least." She flipped her hair flirtingly and Iroh took this as a safe sign to move closer.

"Oh we aren't looking for any of those miss, actually we would simply like to ask you a few questions." He said flirtingly.

"I don't do questions." She replied smirking. Iroh crocked his head liking the challenge.

"Could I make you do an exception?" He asked and Tenzin could almost feel the tension between them.

"Perhaps, depends on the question." She leaned back against the edge of the table and raised an eyebrow.

"What is your name?" Iroh tried starting with something neutral.

"What is yours?" She replied tauntingly.

"Iroh and this is my friend Tenzin." Iroh replied honestly. She looked a bit surprised by his honesty but smiled.

"Nice to meet you Iroh and Tenzin I am sparkle." Iroh smirked trough Tenzin felt annoyed.

"Is that your real name?" Her eyes narrowed but she was still smiling.

"As real as any other." Iroh like her, she had something to her that he hadn't meet in any other girl. She was a challenge and he liked that.

"Where are you from?" She crooked her head.

"I am from everywhere, I like to think of the world as one and that I am home everywhere I go." Tenzin was starting to feel impatient, tired of watching their game. He decided to step forward.

"What is your element?" Her smile dropped.

"Fire. Obviously." Tenzin didn't realize he had just fucked up Iroh however looked panicking.

"Anything other?" Tenzin continued.

"That is impossible, I am sorry gentlemen but I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"NO!" Iroh yelp. "Please? Just a few more questions?"

"I have already been more than generous with information now if you would please LEAVE." She put a lot of force behind her words. Her eyes where burning and she had moved away from the table looking way more intimidating. Iroh reached inside his pocket to get another small bag of gold holding it out to her.

"A few more questions please?" She looked down at the money in his hand then up at him and scoffed.

"I don't do money." She sneered her cheek raising to make a disgusted angry face. Iroh quickly put the money back.

"Than what do you do? Please whatever you ask, just a few more questions." His pleading was interrupted but Tenzin.

"If you don't do money then how does the bar owner pay you?" She looked at Tenzin quick then focused back on Iroh.

"He lets me stay three nights for a show including food. That is how I get by, I trade favors. And I am leaving tonight so don't think of any funny business." Iroh saw his opening.

"Where are you staying tonight then?"

"Non of your business." She sneered. Iroh started moving forward but stopped when she moved back and glared.

"I'll give you a place to sleep, for tonight if you please answer a few questions?" She looked at him warily then at Tenzin and then back at Iroh.

"Fine but you ask I don't want to hear a word from him." Tenzin was about to object when Iroh said.

"Deal. Where are you from really?"

"Somewhere in the earth kingdom."

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know I was raised by an orphanage."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know. As I said I was raised by an orphanage."

"If you are from the earth kingdom then why are your element fire?"

"I don't know ask my parents. Oh wait!"

"Are you the avatar?"

"NO!"

"I think you are."

"That isn't a question."

"I don't need to ask I got prof."

"Have you been stalking me?"

"No I have been researching you."

"Well you have been doing a bad job." Iroh smirked.

"Come on sparkle we all know I am right." She was about to sneer back at him when Mako and Lynn busted through the door.

"Iroh we got you message where is he?" Lynn said oblivious to the drama in the room.

"SHE is right here." Lynn and the girl 'Sparkle' locked gazes and the room froze. Those eyes… no it couldn't be.

"Who are you?" Lynn breathed. The girl glared.

"As I already told Iroh I am sparkle." Lynn looked at the girl warily and reached out but grabbed herself in the motion.

"How old are you?"

"I don't see how that is relevant. I think that is more than enough questions, Iroh you promised me a place to sleep?" Iroh also trying to place the pieces together was shock out of his haze.

"Yes… Mako could you and Lynn please escort me and this lovely young lady back, I promised her she could stay over." Mako nodded warily and stepped aside so they could walk trough the door.

"I need to pack I'll meet you out in the front." Lynn and Tenzin were the first to leave Iroh stood a moment holding sparkel's gaze.

"I promise you nothing will harm you while you are with me and I am a man of my word." She took a moment then nodded and he left. 15 minutes later she walked out with a duffel bag dressed in a red dress and a brown leather jacket.

"So?" she asked Iroh eyebrow lifted and he motioned to a car holding near. If she was impressed, she didn't show. She didn't say anything the entire ride and it wasn't before she stood in front of the royal palace she showed any emotion.

"You didn't mention you worked in the palace." She said dryly.

"Who said I work here." Iroh smirked and she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He led her in telling Tenzin, Mako and Lynn to go meet him in his office after he had shown her to her chamber.

"So who are you really Iroh?" She asked as he lead her trough the front gates.

"I tell you if you tell me." He stated smugly. She scoffed.

"I already told you everything. I am an orphan, about 21 years old but I am not sure, I don't know my name or who my parents were."

"And you are the avatar."

"The avatar is supposed to be a kid."

"Supposed to." She glared.

"I am Iroh, general of the united army, grandson of fire lord Zuko and crown prince of the fire nation. Now please admit you are the avatar." She looked away.

"I am the avatar, but I don't want to be." He looked at her in wonder.

"Why not? I thought it would be every orphans dream to secretly be the avatar?"

"Yeah well that is the thing, I am an orphan and no one cared who I was before I became the avatar so why should they get to care now." Her bitter tone stopped Iroh from asking further questions instead he opened a door leading to an empty bedroom.

"Your room Avatar. I hope you'll enjoy it."

"Thank you." She muttered duping her bag on the bed.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Trough he hoped so he wasn't sure she would stay to the morning but she nodded and he swept from the room closing the door behind him.

Iroh was humming when he walked down the hallways of the palace to his office. He liked her, the new avatar, she was something else. He had never meet Aang but from what he had heard he was a balanced and peaceful man. Korra sure had a fury to her but even she was something that could be tamed simply by conscience. This girl, sparkle as she called herself trough he knew that wasn't her name, she couldn't be tamed. She didn't seem to have much of a conscience never mind something she was loyal to. She was going to be interesting he knew, she sure was something. With that in mind he entered to room to answer to the three skeptical officials.

"So is she the avatar?" Mako was the first to ask before Iroh had even entered. He nodded and closed the door.

"Korra is gone then." He noted sadly.

"Not gone, but she went off into the spirit world and meanwhile left the human world out of balance. I think Rava decided to leave her and trough a new body continue the Avatar line to bring order to the world." Mako nodded and feel down on a chair. Lynn was pacing but remained very quiet. Tenzin picked up on this.

"What do you think Lynn, you have seen as much as any of us, the only prof are those photos."

"And she admitted it to me." Iroh shot in carelessly.

"WHAT?" Tenzin's and Lynn's heads both whipped to him.

"When where you going to tell?"

"I was planning on now. She said she was the avatar but that she didn't want to be. No matter I think we should ask her to demonstrate her powers tomorrow to whip out any doubts."

"And why would she do that when she wont even answer questions?" Tenzin demanded tired of the trouble this young girl was causing. Korra had been irresponsible but she had at least been willing to listen.

"Because we are going to ask her nicely… over breakfast." Tenzin looked sceptic.

"You think breakfast is going to make her talk? Did you see that death glare when I asked about her element?"

"Because you were being pushy. I am sure if we ask her kindly while eating she will be cooperative."

"Fine but if it doesn't work it is your responsibility!"

"Ofcourse, now go home and tomorrow please join us for breakfast." Iroh opened the door and the they left his office rather quickly. Exhausted he decided to go to bed himself. On his way back however he stumbled across his mother.

"Iroh what are you doing up at this late hour?"

"I could ask you the same mom but if you must know I think we may have found something on the avatar subject." Her eyebrows rose.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Mother we will be having a lovely young lady to breakfast tomorrow I would love for you, father and grandfather Zuko to be there too." His mother nodded. "Of course I am afraid your grandfather won't be there tough, he is out of town." Iroh nodded and wished his mother goodnight. His dreams were filled with images of a beautiful young bender.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no rights over the characters from Avatar the last airbender or legend of Korra. I do however own the new avatar who's name I'll give you in the next chapter**

The sun was hitting her face warming her skin softly. She groaned and turned over expecting her body to feel sore all over from sleeping uncomfortable but was meet by a soft feather pillow. Lifting herself confused last night's events suddenly came crashing down. She groaned and buried her head in the soft pillow enjoying the feeling a few minutes before deciding to get up. When the servant came to wake her up for breakfast she was already dressed, her bag was packed and the bed made. She was standing by the window expecting the young girl when she entered.

"Oh you are up… Iroh has requested to see you in the dining hall in twenty minutes but since you are already up-"'Sparkle' interrupted rudely.

"The dining room? I thought I was just staying for the night?" The young girl took a deep breath not used to this kind of rudeness.

"Prince Iroh will be having breakfast with his mother and guests and he requested for you specific." 'Sparkle' watched her suspiciously but finally brushed it off and stormed from the room.

The twenty minutes where spend searching for the dining hall as she had left the servant and her guide in her bedroom. When she finally found it she noticed was still five minutes early. The only person in the room was a middle-aged woman making herself a cup of tea. She looked up when she heard someone enter.

"Oh hello my dear I didn't notice you, may I ask who are you?" The woman asked nicely and the girl wasn't sure how to react as she was unfamiliar with this tone.

"I won't ask for your name if you don't ask for mine." She finally said moving forward to sit at the opposite end of the table. The woman looked surprised but then laughed softly.

"You must be Iroh's guest then, oh my you are something… Please darling have a cup of tea with me while we wait." She slid a cup over the table which the girl grabbed surprising the woman a bit.

"Thank you."

"The weather is lovely don't you think?" 'sparkle' looked up from her cup inspecting the woman not sure how to response to small talk. She looked out at the courtyard. It was indeed lovely weather; the open palace windows let a warm breeze play with her hair.

"Yes it is lovely, is it always like this in the fire nation?" The woman looked up from her own cup surprised.

"What makes you think that?" She had assumed the girl was from the fire nation herself, seeing as Iroh had brought her home last night, but now looking at her closely she noticed she had shinning emerald green eyes. That were something about them that felt familiar to the fire lady trough she wasn't sure what it was.

"It is just the impression I got, it always seem to be nice whenever I am here." The girl said and shrugged still looking out the window.

"Well we do have a lot of nice days but as any other nation we have storms and grey days as well." 'Sparkle' felt herself get lost in the sound of the woman's voice. It was soft trough she felt great power to it.

The door opened and Iroh swept in with Tenzin, Lynn and Mako.

"Good morning, I see you have meet my mother." He leaned down to place a kiss on the woman's cheek. 'Sparkle' glared angry she hadn't noticed the family ensemble, embarrassed about the way she had talked to the fire lady.

"What is for breakfast?" He asked happily sitting down at the table. The fire lady smiled at her sons relaxed attitude. When she was a child her father Zuko had done everything to make sure she was comfortable and didn't fear her parents. She had tried to do the same for her son and seeing his usual serious attitude left at the door she felt assured she had succeeded.

"I believe the chef made us fruit salad and omelet." She answered and he started filling his plate the others followed but hesitant.

"So 'Sparkle' What are your plans for today?" He asked her smiling and the fire lady looked up upon hearing the mysterious girl announced by some kind of name.

"I was planning on heading north." She answered shortly.

"Well cancel that plan!" He commanded cheerily and she glared.

"Why?" Lynn took this moment to interrupt.

"Because believing you to be the avatar we would like to see how great you have mastered them and then announce to the people that the avatar has returned.

"No." Her answer was short but powerful as her fist connected with the table.

"I have not 'returned'. I don't plan on being another doll much less a hero."

"The world have been worried for two years ever since avatar Korra went into-"

"Well I am not her!" The table feel silent and she took a deep breath.

"I am not her. I am not like her and I am not like Aang I am no hero I am just me okay? I don't want glory or to save the world I just… Please don't force me into this."

"What makes you think you are the new avatar?" This was the first thing the fire lady had said since the others had entered and her simple question seemed to calm the avatar. She took a deep breath then

"Because I can use all four elements." The fire lady didn't look impressed just simply interested.

"When did you find out?" 'Sparkle now obviously calm focused fully on the fire lady.

"Two years ago, a few days after Korra left." Tenzin where on the edge for this information but he knew right now letting the fire lady handle things were the best thing to do.

"Was there any big change like a blue light or something?" 'Sparkle shook her head.

"No just one day I got really angry and… fire appeared from my fist." The fire lady nodded interested.

"What was you original element?" And then almost as quickly as she had calmed upon hearing the fire lady's voice she tensed.

"I didn't have any, I was a none bender until Rava took place in me." The table was shocked to say the mildest. No one knew whatever the Avatar had to be a bender or not but they had always assumed that was the case.

"You were a non bender?!" Tenzin almost roared upset. He knew his father would have been an air bender because he had inherited the ability but the fact that the avatar could be a non-bender.. It just didn't fit right with him.

"That is what I said wasn't it?!" She snapped back.

"Except you were lying." Lynn interrupted. She had been remarkably quiet since they had found the young woman.

"You were a bender wasn't you? What didn't you like your element?" She challenged the young girl. They stared each other down for a few minutes before she sighed and looked away.

"I might had a connection with an element before but it never felt as strong, and I sure as hell couldn't use it." She finally admitted still defensive.

"What about your parents?" The fire lady asked.

"I was an orphan. I already told Iroh that." She said dismissively.

"Then why don't we stop the questioning if you are only repeating yourself." The fire lady put her hands down and stood in all her power rough the kind lady from before was still there she now had the intimidating look of the royal family.

"Avatar I understand you don't want to be some kind of hero but you are the Avatar and the avatar is to master all four elements, I am sure you have an interest in that too. So here is my offer: You'll meet up with my son, the old council, the officials and I and show us how far you have mastered the elements. Then we will make you a proposal on how to train which you are free to put down. All of it will be hold quiet, the public won't hear a word unless you want them to." Everyone could see the logic in that and the young avatar only took a moment to think before nodding.

"All right but then I want another night in your guestroom." The fire lady smiled and nodded.

"Deal, I'll have everyone needed in the arena in an hour. Iroh would you please help the girl get there? Master Tenzin I am sure you and officer Mako would escort master Lynn there as well now if you would excuse me I have a few calls to make." She left the room swiftly leaving the table quiet in respect.

"Well, shall we?" Iroh held out his hand for Sparkle to take and pulled her up. She immidiently let go of his hand once up and the left the room without another word.

"The ride to the arena only take fifteen minutes so why don't I give you a tour of the palace?" He asked once the door closed behind them. Sparkle merely nodded and he pulled her down the hallway.

"And this is the garden." Iroh presented opening yet another big door. He had done the talking, while sparkle had been unusual quiet.

"Your mother is and interesting woman." She commented, saying something for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked ready to be defensive of his mother. Sparkle just shook her head.

"She is so powerful and wise but when we talked before you came in… I just never would have guessed she was the fire lady that is all." He chuckled.

"She has that from my great grandfather Zuko. He is an awkward man, never would have guessed he was fir lord either but they are good at it…" He trailed off tone shifting to something darker.

"Does that make you nervous? I mean some day you would have to take her place right?" Iroh looked at her surprised but shook his head.

"It wouldn't make sense for me to be. I mean my whole life has been about training for it but… I don't know. Zuko was only sixteen when he took over from his father, and he was phenomenal. I am already twenty five but what if I aren't as good as he? That would make me a failure and the fire nation doesn't do failure…" He looked up at her suddenly. "I have never told anyone that before in my life." Sparkle smiled at him.

"don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She looked at the pond for a moment before continuing. "And don't worry about the other stuff either; you will be a great fire lord. I think when your grandfather took over he was scarred shitless too but as you said he was phenomenal."

"Well the fire nation had been in war for a hundred years trying to dominate the world, he couldn't really disappoint…"

"He took over a nation who used to be superior almost winning the war and taking over the world and lead them into a time of peace giving up on a lot of power and territory… I think he disappointed some people pretty much but in the end he did well. You are going to do well too just baby steeps to begin with until you've got some experience." She didn't know what made her say the words but they came to her naturally. Iroh looked at her from the corner of his eye as they both faced the pond.

"thank you Avatar." She blushed and looked away. They stood a moment just watching the turtleducks.

"We should get going." He said and she nodded sighing then heading to the door with him. They were quiet until they sat in the car together. Iroh looked at her as she starred out the window clutching her hands nervously.

"Nobody is expecting anything of you. You shouldn't be nervous." He tried to calm her.

"Who said I was nervous?" She shot back.

"Your hands." He stated and she looked down immidiently letting her hands fall to her sides.

"I am not nervous." He shrugged.

"If you say so…" The car pulled up and he stepped out and held the door for her. To avoid paparazzi the car had pulled up at the back entrance. Iroh was interesting enough that any girl he was seen with in public would be investigated and they didn't need that right now. He placed his hand on her lower back as he lead her trough the door and up to the VIP lounge were his mother and others were waiting. The room where summing but the chat died out when they entered. Everyone just stopped an looked till his mother stepped forward.

"As you might know there is a very specific reason I asked you all here today. My son Iroh has foun the next avatar. I acknowledge she isn't what most of you expected but she is who the gret spirits chose and we will not question that decision. We are here to see how much she knows and how much she needs to learn but it will be on her terms and conditions, I promised her that and I am a woman of my word." The room was quiet for a moment till an old blind woman stepped forward.

"Twinkle toes it has been far too long." She smiled a wicked smile and the young avatar just stood awkward for a moment until Iroh came to her rescue.

"This is Master Toph she is… Well I am sure you have heard of her." The avatar nodded.

"I have, it is a pleasure." She held out her hand a moment awkwardly before realizing her mistake and taking it back. Toph being Toph of cause knew all of this and just laughed.

"I like this one, she is different, more spark you can tell by her movements." The room was quiet, no one knew what to say.

"Well-" Toph took the pause dramatically. "Lets see what she is good for!" The room cheered and Iroh lead her out and down to the arena.

"They will all be up there watching you. Don't worry first demonstrate what you know then they will give you opponents. You can't disappoint they aren't expecting anything of you. I will be here the whole time so if you want to stop just wave at me and I'll stop it okay?" She nodded and he squeezed her shoulder for good luck. She was lifted up to the platform.

For a moment she just stood there not sure what to do and the room looked at her expectantly from their window. Then she let took a big breath and started taking the few fighting stances she knew. First she created fire and threw it around a bit before punching, shooting fire from her fists. She made a round kick pulling water with her and shooting it out in ice daggers. Then she used air to blow the water back after attacking and destroyed the now ice plates with stones. She made another round kick pulling fire with her and kept up till it turned blue then shoot it out catching it with a big wave of water she then made a spiral of to demonstrate she was able.

The room having seen it all before wasn't impressed but motioned to send in another fighter. The fighter came in and started shooting fire at her. She dodged and jumped until she was able to throw fire back at him. Smashing him with water from both sides the room decided to send in another bender. Now battling two benders she was struggling a few minutes till she found her rhythm. Soon she was on top throwing fire in one direction and ice daggers in the other occasionally knocking the other bender to the floor with a water whip. Then they send in an earth bender. She struggled yet a few moments and it looked like they were getting the better of her. Iroh was ready to cut in when she pulled a water spiral to her jumping up and moving around the room more easily. The fight got more intense when suddenly something clicked in her eyes. The spiral stayed in place as she pulled water bubbles to her then created small lights which she absorbed in the water making little electric balls. The ground started shaking as her look got more dangerous, hair blowing around her face. She started throwing the balls at the other benders who were now struggling. The water bender pulled the water from the spiral to him to make her fall but to peoples shock she kept hovering a few feet in the air. Now attacking with brutal force she was a danger to the benders who where defending themselves the best they could. Iroh decided enough where enough and rang the fight off giving the benders and escape way as he ran into the arena himself holding up his hands to the still ready to attack avatar. It took a few moments before she registered she was no longer fighting anyone and slowly her eyes got softer as she lowered herself onto the platform.

"So how was that?" She asked the shocked general. He took a moment to answer.

"That was excellent!" He took her hand and held her arm up to the lounge upstairs to see. They cheered trough few members weren't as exited as others. When the pair left the arena to head back up to the lounge discussing broke out. Some were using words as 'excellent' 'fantastic' and ' might be the greatest avatar the world has ever seen' but Tenzin broke trough the cheerful voices.

"I believe we should try to control our excitement." People where looking at him confused. "

"She is a strong bender I am aware but I do think we should watch her with care." He explained.

"Son where do you place you concern?" Katara asked her son trusting he had reasons. Tenzin took a deep breath.

"She was hovering in the air." He stated as if it explained it all but most looked question.

"Air benders can only do that if nothing binds them to the earth. That means she has nothing holding her back, no one. She doesn't love anyone, I think that makes her dangerous. We don't know where her loyalty lays, if not whit us then she would be a potential treath." He explained.

"What reason do we have to believe she is dangerous?" The fire lady asked. Tenzin looked at her in disbelief.

"You saw her out there! If Iroh hadn't stepped in she would have killed those benders!" He exclaimed but the fire lady remained calm trough something tingled in her eyes.

"What I saw was a powerful bender ready to giver all she had to win a fight we put her in." Her voice was calm but firm. She wasn't sure why but for some reason she felt protective towards the young girl. Maybe it was the few moments they had spent together that morning that made her feel she knew the girl better than any of these people.

"The fire lady has a pint brother trough I do share your concern she is indeed powerful." Boomi said steeping forward acting like a general for once.

"She is insane!" Tenzin exclaimed but the fire lady was having none of it.

"So would you be if someone put you in a strange situation in front of strange people you were meant to impress."

"We know nothing of her! We don't know who she is or where she came from. We don't even know her name! How are we supposed to trust her?"

"How is she supposed to trust us? She doesn't know us either. Think about it! She must be scarred out of her mind, four people just showed up and took her to the palace to show off some powers she only recently got and might not fully understand yet!" Lynn steeped forward now stepping between to the two parts.

"I am sorry but I share Tenzin's concern. Korra almost ruined the world and she was on our side. If this girl turns out to be a villain then we might be in some deep trouble."

"We have no reason to believe she is going to be trouble."

"We have no reason to believe she isn't going to either! No one knows anything about her, one day she just showed up. If she was going to be a hero then she would have reported herself the moment she got her powers but she didn't. She doesn't have any loyalty she is an orphan, angry at the world and possible herself. If anything we should be happy she hasn't already screwed things up!" Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and everyone turned to see Iroh and the avatar standing there. Iroh looked pissed while the girl looked somewhere in-between shocked and furious. Tenzin opened his mouth to explain but she cut him of.

"No I get it I am an good for nothing orphan. Just some street rat you picked up right? Figures you would have expected something more of an avatar." She turned and left. Iroh shot them a dirty look before running after her.

"Well if we had any doubts about her loyalty before then we defiantly don't now huh?" the Fire lady spotted. Tenzin wasn't going to back down.

"I meant what I said, she is dangerous. Before she has proven herself I don't think we should trust her."

"And how is she supposed to prove herself when you won't even give her a chance." Tenzin looked sheepishly for minute before stomping of in the same direction the other two went Lynn in tow.

"Avatar wait!" Tenzin shouted at the young girl who were running as if her life depended on it. Even Iroh couldn't keep up. But Tenzin wasn't giving up. Pulling the air to him he made an air ball like his father taught him and speed after her. He was so clos when she turned around and shoot lightning at him. Tenzin let go of the air and rolled to the side to avoid the attack but the girl used earth to force him off the ground and back into the air. She then comprimied the elements around them and hit him with such pure force it couldn't even be an element. It was raw power both Lynn and Iroh just stopped and starred. Tenzin's body hit the ground and for a moment they all thought he was dead until he rolled over and groaned. Lynn hurried over to help him while Iroh continued after the avatar.

"Tenzin are you okay?" Lynn asked helping him up but he just looked at her blankly.

"Tenzin?" He just continued staring for a moment before finally speaking.

"What happened?" Lynn's eyebrows furrowed.

"The avatar she… don't you remember?" Tenzin sat for a moment before nodding.

"Yes I just… I had a moment it felt like… like I was in some kind of other dimension…" He stood up quickly.

"We should hurry to find her while we can." Lynn grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Iroh ran after her I am sure he will find her. We should get you back to be looked upon." Tenzin looked sceptic but eventually craved and let her lead him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no rights over the characters from Avatar the last airbender or legend of Korra. I hope you like this chapter and that you will leave me a note ;)**

"You're a fast runner." Iroh's dry voice sounded behind her. She didn't even flinch just sat at the edge of the harbor and looked at the sunset.

"And you are an fast observer." She said sarcastically. He sat beside her dangling his legs above the water along with hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked her truly worried mostly off her calmness.

"Do you care?" she turned her face away and grumbled at the water which pulled away in small waves. Iroh laughed softly.

"Even the water seems to fear you." He meant it as a joke but was aware she might jump up any moment.

"But you don't." It wasn't a question merely an observation.

"Who says I don't?" His tone was light and witty.

"You wouldn't be sitting so close if you did." Was her simple statement. He looked at the almost nonexistent space between them.

"Guess I wouldn't."

"You should." He looked at her in surprise. "You saw what I did today, you know what I am cable of."

"Hey" His tone were soft as if comforting a child. "What happened earlier wasn't you fault, if anything it was mine. You said you didn't want to but we still brought you in. Obviously there is some things you haven't told us yet but how could we expect you to, you've only just meet us." She looked away.

"I could have killed him you know, that temple dude and the other benders too... This isn't the first time something like that happens I have no control of my powers" Iroh reached out to brush her hair away and stroke her cheek.

"If you want to, I could help you with that.." She still didn't look at him.

"Why would you do that, you saw what kind of monster I can be?" Iroh shrugged.

"Because I know how it feels to have people believe that." She looked at him warily.

"You DO?!" Disbelief was clear in her voice along with a bit mocking. Iroh just nodded simply.

"Yeah… after my grandfather's sister went crazy the entire world still look warily too us. They think it runs in the family. Trough my grandfather did great and my mother are doing quiet well too.. It is like they are just waiting for it to click for me." He turned away obviously he had gotten more upset as he talked.

"Well then they are stupid." She stated looking at his back with care.

"No they're not. Every third member of the royal family has been crazy the next in line would be me…"

"That is stupid logic with a lot of holes in it. If you were crazy I think you would have known by now Iroh. I don't think you are and trust me I know crazy. Besides there must be someone else in the line other than you – the one you said were crazy, your grandfathers sister, didn't she have children?" Iroh nodded.

"Yes she did, a boy, we don't know anything of him tough, he was adopted away so his crazy mother wouldn't have the chance to fuck him up." Sparkle smiled, it was genuine one for the first time since he had meet her. It fit her he decided, she looked so beautiful he wished she would do it all the time. He decided he would try to make her smile more often.

"Then maybe he got a crazy kid." Iroh smiled at her and nodded before standing up pulling her with him.

"Come on." He said

"Why?"

"Because it is a dangerous area and I am in uniform." He joked and took her wrist dragging her with him. After a few meters she started laughing.

"Iroh where are we going?" She asked still laughing but he just shook his head. He dragged her trough most of the town before ending up at a small teashop. Sparkle was still laughing.

"What are we doing here." She asked a little impatient and wondering. Iroh's grip changed from her wrist to her hand and he started pulling her inside.

"This is the tea shop my great great uncle started before wandering off into the spirit world. His name was Iroh too, sometimes I come here to get a break away from the world. And-" He shot her a winning smile. "the tea is great too." They went inside the tiny store. It was late and there weren't many guests in the shop. A young man probably around 16 turned from where he was making tea to see who had entered and lit up in a smile.

"Iroh it is great to see you." Sparkle stood for a moment and looked between the two. If she didn't know better she would have passed them off as brothers the young boy certainly looked like Iroh.

"This is my cousin Zokku." He presented sparkle to the young man.

"Zokku this is the Avatar." Zokku smiled and held out his hand which he shock with sparkle's.

"Nice to meet you Avatar." Zokku said with a glimt in his eyes

"You too… Zokku?" she almost asked but both cousins laughed.

"Yeah my dad wanted to name me after my grandfather but my mom vetoed so they ended up on a combination on then being council member Sokka who apparently mom thought to be a hunk and my grandfather Zuko." Sparkle laughed and grabbed Iroh's arm lightly to which he first stiffened then looked at her hand holding his arm and smiled. Of cause she saw nothing of this since her eyes were focused on Zokku.

"Cousin could you show us the back yard and come out with some tea?" Iroh asked his cousin still lightly but Zokku took the hint that his cousin wanted to be alone with the girl.

"Sure thing cousin. This way Avatar." He held out his arm in direction of the narrow hallway between the kitchen and good knows what. Sparkle walked first lightly trough the hallway until she reached a door. Carefully opening it, looking out and gasped. Outside was a beautiful backyard with a little glowing pond and a cherry tree, a lamp and a bench at the wall.

"It is beautiful!" She exclaimed and almost turned around bumping into Iroh who took her by the shoulders and lead her over to the bench.

"Come on let's sit." She shook her head and walked to the pond where she sat down cross legged.

"There is fish in it!" She exclaimed cheerfully and reached out to touch the water. Iroh took of his uniform jacket and threw it over his shoulder before walking over to her spreading it out before sitting. He liked seeing her act so childish, it made her look more innocent less like the exotic dancer he picked up.

"You like fish?" He asked her awkwardly in the lack of anything else to ask. She nodded enthusiastic.

"Yes, well most animals really.." She was deeply concentrated on the pond. Behind them someone cleared their throat. Zokku stood there with a trey and a silly smile on his face.

"I bought you jasmine tea, Iroh's special." He handed the trey to his cousin and left smiling and shaking his head at the couple. Sparkle where looking at him questionly.

"Iroh my great great uncle's special." She nodded in silent understanding. He held out a cup for her.

"Here" she took it silent and looked at the pond again.

"I always wanted to know what it feels like to be a fish." She said in a dreaming voice. Iroh looked at her curious.

"You can bend water it is pretty much the same." He told her and she shrugged.

"I've never really felt close to the elements, sometimes it just feels like it weren't meant to be you know… Well except for fire that came pretty natural." Iroh chuckled.

"Which is funny since your eyes are green." She just shook her head at him.

"Please tell me." He asked. He didn't even need to be specific she knew what he asked for.

"I've already told you everything." She sighed. "I was an orphan then one day it happened and that is it."

"No I mean tell me. Your story, not just the avatar stuff. I want to know everything. Please?" She sighed and looked up at the sky. It was clear, the stars were blinking down at them.

"I grew up at an orphanage in Bei sing Sai. It was a religious group that lead it, crazy old ladies. They didn't believe in spirits you see, they believed in the avatar. Avatar Aang to be exact and nothing further than him. To them he was a god. Anyway I grew up there, they told me my mom had left me in a basket at their door when I was a few hours old. No message, no nothing just a baby in a basket. She hadn't even named me" She took a deep breath. Iroh grabbed her hand.

"We were a lot of kids there, some were treated better than others. I surely wasn't their favorite. But of cause that might have to do with my behavior. One day when I was six I took off. I decided I didn't wanted to live with some religious freaks anymore. So I lived on the streets for a few months but I wasn't the only kid living on the streets and eventually I realized if I stayed I would die. I heard two men talking one day, one were going to the old colonies to pick up red clothes and other goods. I sneaked into the back of his carriage and tacked along to the next city. There were fewer homeless and people felt sorry for me as I was so young. I lived a long time out of peoples kindness. But eventually I turned 10 and I wasn't so cute anymore. I had to find another way to get by. So I went off again this time by foot. It was almost two months until I came to a village. Looking back those two months were my happiest, but I was just a kid and being out in the wild by myself wasn't as attractive as it is now. That is when I meet a woman named Yaia at the village. She was dancing teacher and she was in trouble. She had promised some noble she would entertain with her girls at the next party but one girl had fallen ill and died. There wasn't any more girls around that age at the village so when she found me… She offered to teach me and gave me a place to stay while doing so. In return I preformed with her and the girls and helped her out at her home. Of cause I had a lot more time to learn than the other girls so I quickly got better than any of them. Eventually I got to preform alone.

I was only fourteen when I caught Kentis's eye. He was a young handsome man from the earth kingdom, his father drove an agentsy for dancers. He offered Yaia a lot of money in exchange I was going to tour with him and his father for the season. I didn't like it. He wanted me to like it but I didn't. I was dancing every night but it wasn't what I had learned. It was private dances for noble men it was parties with rich snobs and taking off my clothes when I didn't want to. I had no say in it I was to do as his father asked. Eventually I ran off.

Getting by was easier now. I had learned how to dance and I exchanged shows for other favors. Traveled from town to town only stayed a few days each place. Some places I would return to others I wouldn't. Then one day two years ago I was being chased by a couple of men down some alley. Growing up on the streets and at dance clubs I learned how to take care of myself a long time ago. But when I turned to punch one of them a flame burned his cheek before my fist connected with his jaw. It scarred them off but it scarred me more. I used a lot of time experimenting how to use my powers. That was when I learned fire wasn't the only element I could use. Eventually I figured it out you know. There is only one who can use all of the elements and that is the Avatar. I knew Korra had disappeared from my stay in republic city. I decided to keep low about it. I figured the world wasn't ready yet, still expecting Korra to return. But time went by and she never came. I knew she wasn't coming back of cause but the world didn't. I still heard people talking about her everywhere I went people were talking about great Avatar Korra and how she was soon to return." She let her eyes wander from the sky to the grass they were sitting on.

"And then I kind of got angry. I don't even know who got angry at it was just… they were all waiting for her and eventually the new avatar but… I was right there and they didn't see me, they never had and I decided they wouldn't. I decided that if I was to save the world then the world should have saved me long ago but it didn't. It failed me. Besides they were so busy thinking about their precious Korra and Aang.. They never would have accepted anything less than what they were. Korra was daughter of a chief, Aang the last air bender I mean he was stuck in ice for a 100 years! Who was I? just some street rat, the only ones who knew who I was thought of me as a monster." They sat in silence for a few minutes, Iroh was just taking it all in.

"Wow I can't believe it…"

"Then don't." She ripped her hand from his grip and started raising. "I don't need you to."

"No stop." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him. "I just meant I can't believe how much you have been trough… from the minute you were born.." they sat a moment he was still thinking it all over.

"So when you said you name was sparkle that it was as true as any other?" She merely nodded at his question.

"But the religious women they took you in right? They gave you a home and a name didn't they?" She laughed but it was a dry humorless one.

"Not exactly. I was born on the night Avatar Aang died. They believed every child born on this night was cursed. So they didn't name us, when referring to us they called us cursed."

"Then someone else did? What is you name?"

"I don't have any."

The thought that someone didn't have a name was so absurd to Iroh he couldn't even imagine it.

"So you named yourself?"

"No. I made up names where I went but I never kept one." He sat there thinking for a moment then he grabbed her chin to make her look at him.

"How about Azula? It fits you." She sat there thinking about it for a few moment trying it out in her head then nodded smiling.

"I like it, it is different, I've never heard it before." Iroh nodded.

"I've heard it I just don't remember where but Azulon is a very common name in my line lots of fire lords wore it." She looked down in disappointment.

"Then it is a royal name… I can't bear a royal name." He grabbed her chin again making her look at him.

"Of cause you can! No one has used it since before the war, if they liked the name they should have kept it." She nodded but then frowned.

"We have to ask your mother first, I don't want it if she doesn't accept." Iroh nodded casually, he knew his mother wouldn't mind.

"Alright." Then he smiled and she smiled back. They sat there in the moon light for what felt like hours just talking. Zokku was watching from the window shaking his head at his lovesick cousin.

She stirred her tea before taking another bite of her breakfast slightly worried it wasn't like Iroh to miss breakfast and she hadn't seen him come home last night but Lin had assured her he was with the Avatar so she trusted he was coming back. Surely enough just as she had dismissed her worry the doors opened and Iroh walked in.

"Good morning mother." He greeted her with a happy satisfied grin on his face. The fire lady looked at him from the top of her cup.

"Good morning what made you in such a good mood?" Truth was she knew the avatar had caught her son's eye but she wanted him to confirm it to her.

"Oh nothing just had some great late night stroll last night." She smiled to herself.

"That wouldn't have to do with a certain young and if I must say beautiful newly discovered avatar does it?" he sat his cup down and gave her a half smile telling her she had hit jackpot.

"Maybe, but speaking of the avatar mom there is something I want to talk to you about."

"And what might that be?" She had a feeling it was about the little episode the avatar made and prepared herself for a long boring talk about what they should do about her but Iroh surprised her.

"I found out something bizarre about her." The fire lady raised an eyebrow in question.

"She doesn't have a name." he stated and both her eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"She doesn't have a NAME?!" He shook his head placing some food on his plate.

"No which is why I gave her one." To the fire lady this conversation was getting more and more weird.

"You did?" he nodded again

"yes and that is what I want to talk to you about." The fire lady was getting very curious about where her son was going with this.

"Why?" He took a deep breath.

"Because I named her Azula." They sat in silence for a moment Iroh was watching his mother's expression while the fire lady was frozen in shock eyes wide open. She had never told her son about her father's crazy sister but she knew he knew about her from others he had talked to. Still she was assured he had no idea of her name which was why it was so absurd to her that it was that name had chosen to the young avatar. She cleared her throat.

"We would have to talk to your grandfather about that." She sated finally finding her voice.

"Why?" Iroh demanded. He couldn't understand why they were making such a huge deal out of a name that hadn't been used in forever.

"Because that was his sisters name." she said nonchalant focusing back on her breakfast. Iroh sat in shock too. That was the first time his mother had even mentioned that Zuko had a sister.

"The crazy one?" His mother nodded and he sat in thought for a moment then he nodded determined.

"Yes we should talk to him about it then." As if on clue Azula/sparkle came through the doors which stood open.

"Good morning." She greeted the two royals politely.

"Good morning dear." The fire lady smiled and handed her the tea pot. "Did you sleep well?" Azula thought for a moment of what to answer. Truth was she hadn't slept very much but of cause she rarely did, but she knew she couldn't tell the fire lady that as she would get the wrong idea about her relationship with her son.

"How could I not in those sheets?" she instead answered avoiding the truth. The fire lady just smiled secretly and emptied her cup.

"That is nice to hear. If you two young people would have me excused, I am going to have a talk with my father. She smiled at them and left them to their breakfast, she would take the discussion about the name with her father alone.

 **So her name is going to be Azula! That is if Zuko accepts of cause… Review please and tell me what you think!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no rights over the characters from Avatar the last airbender or legend of Korra. I hope you like this chapter and that you will leave me a note ;)**

Zuko was unusually grumpy this morning. It was rare to see him like this as mostly he had left his grumpiness behind when his father was defeated. But the night had been a tough one, one he would rather forget. He had a nightmare about the old days. His father, his mothers disappearing and most of all Azula. She was rare to show up in his dreams anymore but it happened she showed up to remind him of where he came from.

"Zuzu come out and play! That is if you dare to!" "Father is going to kill you father is going to kill you." So her taunting voice sounded over and over again. He had almost forgotten her as time went by, his crazy maniac of a sister. The dreams had brought back unwanted memories. Truth to be told Zuko never really found peace in life, his past always had and always would haunt him. He never stopped wondering what if things had been different? Would Azula have gone crazy? Probably she was born as twisted as she was talented. Still he missed her, over time it had become easier and he thought of less and less but she was his sister after all. They hadn't talked since she had tried to kill their mother, it was something even he couldn't forgive. Yet he understood, she had wanted their mothers love as much as he wanted their fathers. But that just wasn't how their family worked. He went out in the garden, wanting to cheer himself up in the beautiful weather and feed the turtleducks like his mother used to. He was just enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face when he spotted a figure a bit away. It was a woman he realized it seemed she was fully concentrated on something he couldn't see. She had long dark brown, almost black, hair and a slender figure. The dress she wore had a belt tied around her waist, pointing out how slim it was. He stooped and his heart skipped a beat she almost looked like… The girl turned around and he stopped breathing. Azula. She looked exactly like the last time he saw her: A twisted grin on her lips eyes narrowed in amusement.

"I thought I was alone." Her tone was mocking even trough her words weren't. He shook his head still stunned. Then he noticed, this couldn't be Azula. The girls eyes where emerald green, Azula's had been golden like his own. But la how she looked like her, moved like her, for spirits sake she even talked like her.

"Well you weren't." he stated tone formal, still trying to figure out what this girl who looked so much like his little sister were doing in his garden.

"You don't say?" She replied sarcastically. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Zuko." He replied tired of this girls rude behavior. If she knew who he was she didn't show.

"Zuko…" She repeated tasting the name on her tongue then shrugged.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, him catching him off guard.

"I was just… that is none of you business!" He said forcefully, he wasn't about to answer to some strange girl, an intruder. But she just laughed and shrugged.

"Whatever you say… You know what Zuzu I think you were lurking on me." She had a dangerous glint in her eyes that made his blood boil. But then he noticed what she had called him. No that couldn't.. he must have heard wrong, only one person had called him that and that was his god forsaken sister.

"I wasn't – who in la's name do you think you are?!" She laughed and made a dismissing hand gesture.

"I am not going to tell you that." Her tone wasn't angry, just mocking. Then she turned and dashed out the corridor.

"Bye Zuzu." She called and his eyes widened, he had heard correct: she had used the same nickname but how could she know.

"I see you've meet the new Avatar." He turned surprised, he had thought he was alone with the young girl.

"I am sorry what?" His daughter took a few steeps forward and let her hand softly glide over the roses.

"The lovely young woman you just had the pleasure of talking to is the new Avatar." Zuko took a moment to take it in, the new Avatar…

"What is her name?" It would help his weirdness towards her if he at least had a name to call her to assure she wasn't his sister.

"That is actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He looked at her questionly.

"The young lady you see came from such unique circumstances it appeared she didn't have a name." He gave her another look urging her to continue. She took a deep breath.

"So my son decided to name her Azula." She was more forward as she knew dragging things out with her father wasn't the way to go.

"He WHAT!?" Zuko roared and the fire lady flinched before regaining herself.

"You heard me the first time. Don't be mad, he didn't know, all to be fair I actually think it is a good idea." Zuko gave her a sceptic look.

"She could give the name some honor… or she could completely ruin it making it a curse but really what would the damage be?" Zuko thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"She certainly look like an Azula… I approve but the permission isn't my to give." He looked at his daughter who were utterly confused, wasn't he the only one to give that kind of permission? "She has to meet Azula, I want her to approve that the girl is taking her name." The fire lady was shocked to say the mildest.

"You mean Azula is still alive?!" She had never imagined that or surely everyone would know.

"Oh yes she is alive, in fact I know her old friend Ty lee is having tea with her every Saturday. They cleared out the bad blood about 50 years ago.. I'll arrange a meeting but you will have to tell the girl." The fire lady nodded.

"Of cause." She was about to leave when Zuko called her back.

"There is something I find very interesting."

"And what would that be?"

"She looks exactly like my sister did when we were young, don't you find that weird?"

"Yes it is an amazing coincidence but with all due respect didn't your sister have golden eyes?" Zuko nodded deep in thought.

"Yes the eyes… the colour is different but they have the same dangerous spark in them… If I didn't know better I would say it was her reincarnation…" The fire lady left her old father deep in thought, lost in the memories of an complicated youth, truly this was the simpler time yet he missed back when he knew he was making a difference. He missed being part of team Avatar.

"You'll never guess what I found out!" Iroh exclaimed as soon as he walked into Mako's office.

"Where is the avatar?" Lynn asked annoyed. Iroh stopped and shot her a quiet irritated look.

"She is at the palace relax, I told the courts dress makers to make a new wardrobe, figured she would be busy for the rest of the day, girls love shopping right?" He answered with an easy grin.

"So you'll never guess what I found out!"

"What did you find out?" all three asked synchronically. Iroh placed both hands on the table.

"She grew up in an religious orphanage in Bei Sing Sai!" The all looked at him weirdly.

"So?" Mako asked.

"So there must be some kind of report on her! It is an order who cherish the Avatar, Aang more specifically, surely there can't be many of that! Dig it up find everything you can on her, she ran away at 6 you should be able to get some answers with that. Later she learned how to dance and joined and agentsy belonging to some guy named Kensis find him too!" Mako sprang to work already calling departments and shouting orders.

"You are really excited about this." Lynn commented on Iroh's happy smile. He looked at her surprised.

"Yeah.."

"So what are you going to do when they don't find anything on her?" she said dryly without looking at him. His brows furrowed.

"Why wouldn't they-" he was cut of by Mako.

"Iroh did you get a name?" Iroh lightened up again a smug smile on his lips.

"No, turns out the orphanage where she grew up never gave her one. They said she was cursed, as she was born on the night Aang died." Mako nodded and shouted out more orders.

"We'll find her Iroh." He assured the young general." Iroh just nodded smiling a smug smile to himself wandering off back to the palace. When he came back the first person to meet him was his mother.

"Iroh I was hoping to catch you before you practice." She announced without any greeting.

"What is it there is so urgent mother?" It surely wasn't like her to wait for him like this.

"You grandfather meet the avatar earlier today… she made quiet an impression." Iroh looked at her alarmed.

"What did she-?" he didn't dare to end the sentence. His mother shook her head.

"I don't know I didn't observe it all but it was very clear she had no idea who he was."

"Well damn it. Is he going to give her the name?" he didn't even want to think about how he was going to explain to her she couldn't have a name. to his relief his mother nodded.

"Yes but he wants her to meet someone first." Iroh was as confused as his mother had been.

"Who would that be?"

"Princess Azula."

After the chat with his mother Iroh hurried of to find Azula, having been given the task to tell her about the meeting. He was surprised to find her in the training room with his old teacher master Kut Sing. Zuko had been busy for the most when Iroh was child but took it on himself to teach him some advanced moves, the rest he had learned from his teacher. And there the very same teacher was, sitting crossed legged with the avatar, each with their own little flame burning in front of them looking very concentrated.

"Am I interrupting something?" Iroh aske das he steeped closer to the two.

"Not at all kido, we are just in the middle of a contest of who's flame can burn the hottest for the longest time." His old master told him eyes still on the avatar. Iroh watched the two as they continued to increase the temperature of their flame till Azula's turned white. His master sweated but his flame turned white as well. He noticed Azula wasn't even troubled keeping her fire burning with that kind of heat. She truly was talented with the elements, he wondered who had taught her.

"arg!" his master let out a frustrated cry as his concentration slipped and the flame lost heat. He put it out and Azula smirked.

"Looks like I beat you master Kut sing." She taunted lighthearted. He shook is head with an amused smile.

"Looks like it, who taught you girl?" she shrugged.

"Mostly taught myself." Kut Sing blinked surprised.

"Mostly?" she grinned.

"Only." Kut sing whistled.

"That is impressive but tell me dear you must have had trouble mastering advanced things, such as lightening." Her smirk fell.

"I've managed but I still need to get a grip at some of it." His master nodded but gave her a small smile

"You've certainly are talented my dear." Then he turned his attention to Iroh.

"General if you don't mind perhaps she could watch us spar?" Iroh nodded.

"Sure why not." He gave her a smile which she returned before retrieving to a corner. Before she went however he noticed her eyes wasn't their usual emerald green. They were orange like fire as they had been the first night he saw her. He didn't have time to delve as he had to focus on the practice. Being in his twenties he no longer needed to learn but he liked to keep in shape and had found a sparing partner in his old master. They fought for hours and trough Azula had watched them intensely trough the first couple of fights but now she had started getting distracted making little flames and triveling the fire around her fingers and arms like she did when she danced.

"I think I am going to take a look around the palace if that is okay Iroh?" She called out, putting the fire out. He nodded whipping sweat of his forehead before engaging back in the fight. She was a bit disappointed in his lack of interest but she was looking forward to exploring the place on her own. The palace was huge, big hallways and rooms with high to the celling. All of them beautifully decorated. It appeared however the deeper into the palace she got the fever people she meet and the darker the rooms got. It seemed these rooms where either of elder date or they just hadn't been fixed up like the rest of the place. They looked like something from another world, full of books and scrolls and big paintings with members of the royal family and people with high positions in the army. These rooms she realized hadn't been touched since the war. The more she explored the more secret rooms and shortcuts she found. They were all hidden so you had to know where they were to find them. Eventually she found she had gotten in so deep she had trouble finding her way out. She followed another secret shortcut and ended up in room that had at least been cleaned recently that much was clear. It had big open windows to the yard so she got an idea of her position in the palace. She noticed she wasn't far from the place where they ate breakfast. Ensured that she could find her way back she took a look around the room. It was painted in dark red colors like the ones she came from but the windows made it lighter. There were a long table in the center with pillows to sit on on both sides. The walls, beside being red was decorated with drawings and symbols. This must have been the war room, she realized, where they held meetings, but why had they kept them this way?

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice sounded from the door and she spun around to meet whoever it was. IT was a guard, strong looking with a dog like growl.

"I was just looking around." She said calmly without even blinking. Her strong stare was intimidating the guard trough he was much larger than she.

"No one is allowed in these parts of the palace." He said sternly.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked challenging. He growled and grabbed the handle of his knife.

"Making sure no one snoops around, without permission." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I got a permission." He huffed.

"From who?" she smiled.

"From prince Iroh." He laughed.

"Sure you do, let me guess you are the avatar too?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." He looked at suspiciously but decided she was being serious, then paled.

"I.. I am sorry miss. I – I didn't know I swear!" She walked past him with a smirk.

"Sure you didn't, just don't let it happen again okay? Wouldn't want anyone else to hear now would we?" he shook his head and she let out a low chuckle . Maybe this Avatar stuff wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no rights over the characters from Avatar the last air bender or legend of Korra. I hope you like this chapter and that you will leave me a note ;)**

"You're pretty good at that." Azula smirked as she heard the Iroh's voice from the door. She was in the garden working on her earth bending.

"As I told your friend, I've learned most of it myself." Iroh slipped down on the opposite of her little 'game'.

"He isn't my friend, he is my teacher." It wasn't angry just a correction yet she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You still got a teacher?" She liked him like this, deeply focused on trying to find the pattern in her play.

"Well he is more of a sparing partner now. What is this?" he gestured to her game.

"It is chess." she informed him and his eyebrow furrowed eyes still on the bricks.

"You know how to play chess?" he didn't mean to sound so sceptic but he found it hard to believe her background considered.

"No." she simply stated moving the bricks.

"Then why are you playing?" she shrugged.

"It is nice practice." She kept moving the bricks around. Iroh then noticed the board was flowing.

"I find it pretty impressive, that you have mastered all of the elements yourself." He told her and her tiny smirk fell.

"I haven't mastered them. But I have learned to control them." She told him with a little frown. Iroh studied her intensely then he reached in and moved one of the bricks, making an opening to set her mat.

"You are closed off." She stated and he blinked at her bluntness.

"I am what?"

"You are closed off. You only practice inside the rules, you don't move outside. It kills the creativity inside you." He blinked.

"you mean that if I want to do something unique I have to stop thinking classic?" She nodded and moved another brick.

"I was thinking, Azula, it is the Avatars duty to master all four elements right?" she nodded still focused on the game.

"I suppose so." She hadn't really thought much about her duty as avatar. After all she only always had to survive and the world was safe after all.

"So I was thinking how about starting to learn how to fully master the elements?" she shrugged furrowed brows.

"I would need someone to teach me. Honestly after the thing back at the arena I don't know who would. I was going to kill them with the few skills I got. Imagine if I knew how to use the elements?" Iroh thought about it for a moment, the thought of what she could to with fully advanced skills hadn't crossed his mind. But the way she had used the elements, was unique, he doubted he could make it worse than her little electric water bubbles.

"I could teach you, that is if you don't mind?" She looked up at surprised.

"You would?" He scratched his neck

"Sure, I mean then I have an excuse to keep you here?" He added with a boyish grin that was very unlike Iroh. And very unlike Azula she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" He sat awkward for a moment before hugging her back, burring his face in her hair and closing his eyes.

"Your welcome."

"What do you think she is like?" Iroh was about to rip his hair out. Azula had been bugging him with questions about, well Azula for the entire morning and way to the care center where they were going to drink tea. Fun thing he never imagined Azula as the Tea-drinking type but that was the appointment.

His mother and grandfather meet them at the door. His grandfather Zuko actually looked nervous but considering how long it had been since he last saw his sister he figured perhaps that was to be expected.

"Good to see you made it. Avatar I think you need a proper introduction, this is my father, retired fire lord Zuko. Father this is Avatar who we hope will be Azula." The fire lady introduced them and Azula smirked at him and crossed her arms.

"Hi Zuzu." He made a growling sound in the back of his throat.

"Lets just get going." Iroh tried sensing the discomfort of his grandfather but his mother sent him a look.

"I am afraid there is rules for how many are allowed to visit at a time." Zuko told them looking at Azula intensely.

"You and your mother will have to wait out here while I and the Avatar talk to Azula."

"What?" Iroh protested but his mother gave him another glare and he grew silent.

"You will be able to watch from a survey room but you can't come with us." Zuko told him then gave a Azula a nod telling him to follow him. A kind looking nurse lead them to the visitor's area where other habitants were talking to their family. Over in the corner they spotted an elder woman sitting by herself, seeming to wait for someone. As she was the only person sitting alone they went to her.

"Azula?" Zuko asked and she looked up with a wicked smile.

"Hello Zuzu." Suddenly Avatar Azula understood why Zuko had hated her for using that nickname, not that she was going to stop of course. The two sat down on the empty chairs in front of her and a nurse came over with some tea for them.

"So who is the pretty girl you brought with you Zuzu? She looks like we are related but the last I heard you only had grandsons?" Zuko glared at her already regretting this meeting.

"THIS is the avatar." He informed her and her old twisted eyes sparked.

"She is? Does that mean that water bending girl couldn't take it?" Zuko glared at her.

"Avatar Korra walked into the spirit world, apparently that didn't fit with the idea of keeping humanity safe." Azula smirked and then turned her attention to the girl.

"So avatar has he told you he used to hunt for the avatar?" Avatar Azula looked at Zuko briefly then back at Azula.

"No he havn't" Azula chuckled

"I thought that was something they were taught in schools now a days but apparently some things you don't want people to know. So tell me child what is your name?" Avatar Azula looked at Zuko for help and he took the word.

"Actually that is why we are here. She wasn't given one by her parents and therefore we want to ask if it is alright for her to use yours?" Azula blinked, not many things could throw her off guard but that was defiantly one of them.

"You want to use my name?" she asked looking utterly amused.

"Yes." Avatar Azula said a little to fast. "That is if it is okay with you." She smoothed. Azula crocked her head with that wicked smile.

"You are way to sweet and pleasing to wear that name." she then stated. Zuko scoffed.

"That is because you just meet her and she is asking you for favor. Trust me she is just like you." Azula watched her intensely, for a few minutes.

"Very well, but there is one issue." Neither dared to ask what.

"Azula is a fire bender name so for you to wear it I need to see your fire bending skills. I am challenging you to an Agni kai. You and me at dawn, the exact place Zuzu and I fought all those years ago." She smiled at them wicked.

"Very well I'll make sure you get escorted back to the palace." Zuko said standing up straight.

"You know this is a nursery home right? I can walked out when I want to Zuzu." She informed him smirking. That is right, his twisted sister had been declared cured of her twisted thoughts trough Zuko knew she was still the same maniac she had been when they were young.

"Well I figured you wouldn't want to walk there." He told her. "Bye Azula." He left but Avatar Azula took a moment more to observe the mad old lady.

"Do you think I look like you?" She finally asked. Azula squeezed her eyes but she didn't look surprised this time.

"Yes. Believe it or not, I looked just like you when I was younger. Of course my eyes where pettier." Avatar Azula smiled a small smile before stomping off in direction off the entrance. Azula just sat back with a smirk this was interesting.

"She is the most talented fire bender known, what were you thinking!?" Katara yelled at Zuko. Her loving caring nature long gone, Zuko couldn't help but smile, this was the Katara he knew.

"She is good, Katara, you haven't seen her. She'll be fine."

"I HAVE seen her and she is good sure but remember last time anyone got stuck in an Agni kai with Azula?" Zuko lifted his had to the scar the lightening had left on his chest. He would never forget.

"No of course I haven't but this girl… She is just as talented a fire bender as Azula. Iroh's old teacher told me she has a fire within her."

"And what if Azula killed her like she almost killed Aang? What then?" Zuko shrugged.

"Then we don't have to worry about Tenzin not liking her anymore." Katara glared, she didn't like her sons behavior but she was too upset with Zuko to admit that. She had trained both Aang and Korra and truth be told she wanted to teach the young Avatar too, but with her son in the way she knew chances was small she would accept.

"Whatever just make sure to warn her about the lightening." Zuko nodded. He was going to see the Avatar one last time before the fight. The entire council plus other important people had come to watch. If she was defeated it would be just the humiliation he had as a teenager.

"Are you ready Avatar?" Avatar Azula whipped around to see Zuko standing there.

"I think so – is she good?" Zuko nodded.

"Yes the best… She is going to shoot lightening at you are you ready for that?" Avatar Azula gulped but nodded.

"Yeah I think so."

"You can redirect it you know that right?" she looked at him surprised.

"Just catch it trough your fingers and let it pass trough your stomach then out your other arm like this." He showed her the technique his uncle had taught him.

"Just don't let it trough your heart that will kill you." She smirked.

"Thank you Zuzu, if I didn't know better I would say you wanted be to win." He glared.

"No, I just know what it feels like to fight a fight like this." And he left.

Avatar Azula turned to Iroh who gave her one last hug before letting her out. She didn't even seem nervous to him. She walked out and took a stand on the opposite end of the arena from Azula who were already there smirking at her.

"The rules of Agni kai is simple: no one gives up, you fight till it is clear who is the winner." Someone announced and the two took their fighting stances.

Princess Azula stroke first shooting fire at the avatar, but she was quick on her feet jumping to avoid and the started shooting back. They almost danced around each other. Azula wasn't as quick but hit with a stronger force, her fire begin warmer and more trained. Avatar Azula Was quicker on her feet but she couldn't get any hits in either. It came clear to the audience that she had no idea how to fight trough. She was a dancer, that was clear but she could more than just dance, that girl could shoot some fire.

Azula threw blue fire at her witch she douched. Then blue fire came smashing back right in the princess face. Everyone was surprised, but the fight had provoked her and she was on fire now. She kept pushing forward, shooting her new found blue fire at the princess really she wasn't giving her a choice. When the lightening struck no one was surprised. They were surprised however that she got out of the way and even more when she struck back just as quickly. Trough the two were going for each others throats the audience became unwary, afraid to accidently get struck. The avatar's tactic changed too, she became more aggressive, more like a fire bender. Zuko stood on the side line and watched them with a thoughtful look. The young avatar fought bravely he would give her that. Trough he could see every aspect of his sister in her she fought differently. She fought well, and she had some things that he recognized but there were also a lot of things different. She had respect for all the elements as she knew how to use them all he realized. Unlike his sister she wasn't obsessed with fire, she knew other ways than the aggressiveness the fire brought. However the longer they fought the more she fought like Azula, adopting her movements and techniques. He didn't want to admit it but she fought like him too, the circle-kick was his move.

The fight ended rather unexpected. One minute they were fighting equally the next Avatar Azula was on her back the princess over her ready to strike again. Both were scratched and burned but it was the avatars forearm them had taken the damage that lead to the fall. The skin was already starting to blister and there were blood where the skin had been burned completely off. The avatar however wasn't done. Just as quickly as she landed she shoot fire from her feet and got out of the way from the princess next attack. The upper hand however where brief as Azula quickly had her cornered and forced her against the wall. She was looking for escape but it was clear who would win. That would stop the fight but in an Agni kai the winner called off the fight. Then the princess did something his sister had never seen her do before. She missed the chance to kill and instead pulled out her fire to help her opponent up.

"You fought well." She complimented the young avatar. "you would have killed me if it came down to it I don't doubt that." She smirked.

"Very well you may use my name." The elder woman turned and left, leaving behind a breathless avatar along with a stunned arena.

"I don't get it, she lost so she gets to use the name?" Iroh asked his grandfather who just shook his head.

"It is Azula's logic don't try to argue with it." He accepted the explanation then ran in to help up the now official Avatar Azula.

"Come on lets get you stitched up." He put his arm around her back ready to lift her but she stopped him and he pulled back to look at her. She was smiling like a crazy person.

"She game the name." She breathed. Iroh suddenly understood.

"Yeah she did."

"I have a name… I HAVE A NAME!" she shouted and he laughed at her helping her up, but she insisted on walking herself. Zuko was regarding the two from the side, hoping his grandson wasn't falling two hard for the girl. If she was like Azula, it was going to hurt.

Then he headed off in the direction of his sister, catching her at the palace doors.

"Azula wait up!" She smirked.

"What Zuzu are you going to beg me to stay?" she mocked him. He rolled his eyes.

"No – well yes I was going to ask you to stay for dinner." She tapped her jaw with the tip of her finger and trough she was now and old lady Zuko could still picture her as the young fourteen year old girl.

"Alright but don't think it has anything to do with you." She spotted. "I simply want to talk to the girl, she seems interesting." And so she brushed past him towards the dinner hall, she knew it hadn't changed since her time around the palace, it hadn't been for the last hundred years.

 **Okay seriously if there are anyone out there reading this I need you to review cause I feel like I am just purring words into emptiness.**


End file.
